Graynor
Graynor is a realm of the Magic Dimension introduced in Season 5. Overview Graynor is a realm that seems to be covered with forests, ruins and also water. The Ancestral Spirit of Nature lives there and she said that Graynor is the ancestral home of Fairies. There is also a huge, pink tree, where the Ancestral Spirit of Nature resides. The Challenge of Graynor The Challenge of Graynor is a competition in which the best Fairies of the Magic Dimension take part to obtain a magical power. For this, the Fairies have to find the Creature of the Rainbow Mantle and bring it to the ruins of Graynor. The Rainbow Creature looks like a normal horse and it reveals its powers only to worthy Fairies and gives them a new power. Locations *Graynor Ruins Series Seasons |-|Season 5= In “The Power of Harmonix,” the Winx arrive at Graynor where other fairy teams have already situated and meet the Ancestral Spirit of Nature. She will grant the winning fairies Nature's Boon which would increase their powers dramatically. The contest is to search for the Creature of the Rainbow Mantle. She warns that the creature is elusive and will only show herself to those who are worthy. Stella, Musa, and Tecna search the mountains while Bloom, Flora, and Aisha search the riverbed areas. Unknown to them, Tritannus was spying on them and sends the Trix to finish them off. In the mountains, Tecna is filled with self-doubt due to the robot incident in the previous episode, which she ties to her upbringing on Zenith where it is revealed that Zenith inhabitants don't show their emotions, making her wonder how the others can even trust her anymore. Stella and Musa put her fears to rest, saying they trust her wholeheartedly. Musa calls a few birds down with her singing. When asked about it, she replies it was something her mother taught her. Tecna mentioned that Musa hardly talked about her mother, and she replies that maybe she should start now. At the riverbed area, Bloom, Flora, and Aisha have no more luck finding the Rainbow Mantle Creature. Flora then conjures up some enchanted strawberries to attract magical creatures. Instead, she winds up attracting a monster the Trix summoned. The girls quickly transform to fight it off. While they are busy with it, the Trix go off to find the Creature of the Rainbow Mantle and kill her so that no one will get the Nature's Boon. Back with Stella, Musa, and Tecna, they find a stag with rainbow-colored horns. One of the fairy teams had been following them and tried to get it. Tecna doesn't care since she believes that's not the creature they were looking for. Suddenly, a horse shows itself, disappointing the girls. The stag runs off, but the Trix arrive to attack. The fairy team shoot at them, which has no effect, and are evidently scared out of their minds. Just as the Trix are about to kill them, Stella quickly blocks the attack, and a fight ensues. Unfortunately, due to Tritannus's power-up, the Trix are too strong and knock the three Winx out. In the fight, the horse from before is knocked off the cliff and is hanging for dear life onto a branch. As per her sick and twisted nature, Icy decides to drop the horse to its death for fun, but is stopped by Bloom, Flora, and Aisha, who arrive in time. The branch broke, causing the helpless horse to fall, and Bloom quickly saves it with her powers. She sets it on the cliff and tells it to stay clear from the fight. The three are hard-pressed trying to fight the Trix and protect the unconscious Stella, Musa, and Tecna, and don't look so well. The horse then suddenly rushes past and reveals itself to be the real Creature of the Rainbow Mantle, healing the Winx. The Trix go in to kill her off, but the Rainbow Creature easily repels them, forcing the three witches to retreat. The Winx return back to the Ancestral Spirit of Nature with the Rainbow Mantle Creature, winning the competition and the right to Nature's Boon. |-|Season 7= Category:Winx Club Category:Realms Category:Locations Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Magic Dimension Category:Magix Category:Fairies